The present invention relates to improvements in computer desks and more particularly to a wheeled adjustable computer desk.
Computers are becoming popular throughout the world. Especially in the industrialized countries, computers are almost indispensable. With the advent of the computer age, people spend more and more time to work with the computers. In order to have a comfortable working environment, a good computer desk which provides suitable spacial relationship between the computer and the user is indispensable to the professional computer users. There are many different computer desks available on the market. These computer desks, however, are neither knockdown nor height adjustable. Since the sizes of different computers are different, the dimension of the computer desk should vary with the computer size so as to give the users the best spacial relationship with the computers. The non-height-adjustable computer desks will not suit every user's requirements. Furthermore, a computer desk which is knockdown will be convenient for the user to move the desk from one place to another. It is therefore the object of the present invention to provide a wheeled computer desk which is knockdown and height-adjustable.